Inspiration Point
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Trowa Barton. Tradução Autorizada. 3x4. Yaoi. Tradutora Nise Alves. Revisora: Illy-chan H. Wakai. Trowa e Quatre encontram-se em uma situação extremamente desajeitada e, ao mesmo tempo, a excitação de ambos vai subindo a níveis estratosféricos. O que irá acontecer?
1. Inspiration Point - Sinopse

_**.**_

**NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA! **

.**  
**

**YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA TROWA BARTON acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/ **

**Veja quais as novas fics que serão lançadas ao final de cada capítulo postado o/**

**E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Trowa, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

**_Inspiration Point, _por Lorena – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

INÍCIO: **03 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012 **

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

.

As fanfics originais e traduções postadas nos perfis **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, da Illy-chan H. Wakai **e da **AryamMcAllyster**, (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de 03/11/2012 até **18**/11/2012, fazem parte **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA TROWA BARTON**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA **esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics (originais e traduzidas) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de fics e traduções dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo ^~

Que São Yaoi reze por nós e nos proteja \o/\o/

Assim, dando início a grande Festa YaoiGundamWingniana que começa hoje, eu e a Aryam trazemos para você o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: ****SEMANA TROWA BARTON.**

Com a escolha do acrobata de L3 para nossa primeira semana, o Projeto ambiciona quebrar preconceitos e mitos equivocados, mostrando que o piloto do HeavyArms não é um personagem vazio, sem personalidade, mudo, um 'clone' mal feito do Heero ou, ainda, uma 'parede que anda'.

Esperamos te surpreender e fazer você ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPARE SEU CORAÇÃO \O/

E comente ^~

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

**INSPIRATION POINT **

_**PONTO DE BALA**_

**Por Lorena**

**Tradução Autorizada. 3x4. YAOI LEMON. Tradutora: Nise Alves & Revisora: Illy-chan H. Wakai**

.

"_**Trowa e Quatre encontram-se em uma situação extremamente desajeitada e, ao mesmo tempo, a excitação de ambos vai subindo a níveis estratosféricos. O que irá acontecer?**_

_**. **_

Esta fic foi minha resposta ao desafio _**"Cadê o Lubrificante?"**_, lançado na Trowa&Quatre Mainlist – TQML. Também foi a minha tentativa de fazer uma fic completamente centrada apenas em diálogos, assim como também é a minha primeira fic one-shot. ^_~

_**Lorena**_

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Boa noite, pessoal /o/

Bem vindos ao 12º Dia do projeto **Pilotos Gundam Wing: ****SEMANA TROWA BARTON****! **

E minha primeira fanfic de hoje é outra fic da _**Lorena. **_

Oh, o que foi? Reconheceram a autora da _**When I'm Sixtyfour**_? ^~

HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Meus fofos... **_**Tadinhos! **_*novo ataque de riso*

Ai, Senhor! Quando existe algo que possa vir a dar errado... Podem crer – dará errado! XD

*lutando para parar de rir*

Certo... Como já comentei na sinopse da When I'm SixtyFour, a Lorena é uma autora realmente MARAVILHOSA, criadora de um verdadeiro "Universo T&Q" no fandom estrangeiro de Gundam Wing. Para quem acompanhava _**Chiaroscuro**_ no antigo site (XYZ), ou mesmo quem iniciou está começando a conhecer a autora por meio das novas postagens que estamos lançando na **SEMANA TROWA BARTON** aqui no f.f. net, podem soltar fogos: eu e a tradutora Nise Alves estamos trazendo mais uma fic dela – isso mesmo!

Entre as várias fics escritas por uma Lorena decidida a arrancar sonoras gargalhadas de nós, pobres leitoras, a fic escolhida da vez foi a fic **nº 02** do **Arco 09,** o** Sátiras e Comédias II,** ou seja... **Inspiration Point** \o/\o/\o/

Quanto ao entendimento das fics, não se preocupem: como eu também já informei, elas não tem continuidade entre si, OK?

Apenas uma coisa: **Inspiration Point** é uma fic um tanto... diferente das outras.

Diferente...?

Oh, sim – podem apostar: d.i.f.e.r.e.n.t.e... heehehehehehehhe

Yu-huuuuuu! Pois é, como com a Lorena estou querendo mostrar um Trowa Barton que se sente tão à vontade com o Quatre a ponto de poder se soltar, xingar, ter um ataque de pelanca... Dá-lhe ver nosso piloto do HeavyArms em situações... Ahem... Como eu diria? 'Potencialmente perigosas!'

Agora... Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que, de fato, estaria fazendo com que eu e a Denise praticamente tivéssemos um surto de tanto riso, em uma fic 3x4, ma.a.a.a.a.a.s.s.s.

Lamento.

Desta vez, eu **NÃO** vou dizer! XD

A única exceção será...

_**Puxa vida! Mas que aperto, hein?**_

*e cai nas gargalhadas de novo*

**_Quatre – "Hein? Espera aí... Trowa? A Illy tá tendo a cara-de-pau de rir de nós doi...?! _TROWA!"**

_**Trowa – (Beijo) "...Hã? [Droga... Isso lá é hora para se distrair?] Deixa para lá, Quatre! (Beijo)."**_

_**Quatre – "...!" (Beijo)**_

.

Illy: Corram para ler...

E descubram porque a Nise Alves chama a_**Inspiration Point**_de** Fic Arrasa-Cenas-Lemons... K.K.K.K.K.K.K.K.K.K.K.K.K.K.K.K.!**

**Illy & Aryam  
**

**& Grupo GW de Traduções  
**

**.**

**Comentários da Tradutora - NiseAlves:**

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, meu Deus!" *tenta parar, pois está com lágrimas nos olhos até agora*

"_**Illy, sua bandida! Como você teve coragem...?" **_

*estoura novamente nas gargalhadas, ao lembrar de quando leu a fic pela 1ª vez.*


	2. Inspiration Point - Cap Único

_**.**_

**NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA! **

.**  
**

**YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA TROWA BARTON acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/ **

**Veja quais as novas fics que serão lançadas ao final de cada capítulo postado o/**

**E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Trowa, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**_

* * *

_**.**_

**_Inspiration Point, _por Lorena – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

**.**

_._

**Autora:** **Lorena**

**Tradutora: **Nise Alves.

**Revisora:** Illy-chan Himura Wakai.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Humor.

**Casal:** 3x4

**Censura: **Alguns... _**palavrões**_ ditos no calor do momento... heheheh^~

**Advertências:** Gargalhadas... MUITAS gargalhadas XD

**Retratações:** A série Gundam Wing e seus personagens são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency, Sunrise Television e Bandai. Ninguém aqui ganha um centavo que seja com eles.

.

**Nota da Autora:** Fic **número 02** do **ARCO 09 – Sátiras e Comédias II** ^~

.

* * *

**INSPIRATION POINT**

_**Ponto de Bala**_

**Por Lorena**

**Tradução: Nise Alves & Revisão: Illy-chan H. Wakai **

* * *

.

— _**Deus,**_ eu amo você...

— Trowa...

— Eu amo... _**(beijo)**_ ...seus olhos... _**(beijo)**_ ...seu nariz... _**(beijo)**_ ...sua boca... _**(beijo)**_ ...tudo... _**(beijo)**_ ...em você...

— Você é tão lindo, Trowa... _**(beijo)**_ ...eu não posso acreditar... _**(beijo)**_ ...que isto está realmente acontecendo... _**(beijo)**_ ...comigo...

— Só um minuto. Deixe-me só... **ugh!** Ok... pronto, amor. Está mais confortável agora? Quer que baixe mais o banco?

— Eu estou bem. E você? Você parece um pouco apertado neste espaço...

— Não me importa, Quatre. Eu só... _**(beijo)**_ ...quero... _**(beijo)**_ ...fazer... _**(beijo)**_ ...amor... _**(beijo)**_ ...com você...

— Oh... oh, Deus... olhe... olhe onde você vai meter a sua... _**ooooooooh...!**_ língua...!

— _**Deus,**_ você me deixa tão excitado...

— Oh, Trowa... _**(beijo) **_...Eu... oh! **Ai!** Tenha cuidado!

— Desculpe. Eu tinha que mover minha perna antes que ficasse dormente.

— Nós devíamos ter pegado meu carro, isso si... **Ai!** _**Trowa!**_

— Bem em cima de novo, amor! Foi mal!

— Eu... não consigo... respirar...!

— Céus, desculpe! ...Como está agora?

— ...não consigo mover minhas pernas...

— Oh... **merda!** Eu também não posso mover as minhas!

— Talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia nós dois ficarmos no lado do passageiro...

— Não, foi uma boa idéia, sim, Quatre...! _**(beijos)**_ ...vê? Não está tão apertado... (beijo) ...assim...

— Mas... _**(beijo)**_ ...você parece tão... _**(beijo)**_ ...desconfortável...

— Amor, eu **não me importo**! Vamos, agora!

— Tudo bem, tudo bem... ssshh... _**(beijo)**_ ...

— Eu não consigo aguentar mais... _**(beijo)**_ ...eu _**preciso**_ ter você.

— Deixe-me... _**(beijos)**_ ...tirar... _**(beijos)**_ ...minha calça...

— Não... _**(beijo) **_...deixe que eu tiro.

— _**(Beijo) **_Oh... ohm, **meu Deus!** _**(Beijo) **_Oh, Trowa, sua língua...

— Hmm?

— Espere...

— Ok... Droga... Eu não consigo baixar suas calças mais do que isto.

— Deixe-me... tentar... empurrá-las para baixo de meus joelhos... eu... eu... espere um segundo... **Ai!**

— Oh _**Jesus**_, isto doeu!

— Trowa... eu acabei de chutar sua cabeça?

— Não... não... Eu bati no seu...?

— Não, não tudo bem... Mas dói como o inferno... esper... _**argh! Mas que merda! **_Isto não vai dar certo! Estamos apertados demais aqui! Eu só consigo baixá-las até a metade de minhas pernas!

— Ok... bem... você terá que deitar de bruços para eu chegar até você.

— Hmmm. Tudo bem então... _**(beijo)**_ ...parece... _**(beijo)**_ ...que é sua vez... _**(beijo)**_ de tirar _**(beijo)**_ ...as calças, Trowa...

— Espere… **ugh!** Oh, caralh...

— _**Ai!**_ Cuidado...!

— Espere... _**ugh!**_ Eu estou... chegando... **ungh!** ...lá...

— Por que você usa calças tão... justas... deste jeito? Elas são sempre... tão difíceis de tirar!

— ...

— Você está bem?

— **Mas que porra!** Não consigo baixá-las além dos meus joelhos também. Não tenho espaço para me mexer, aqui!

— É porque nós dois estamos nos imprensando neste espaço minúsculo, isso sim!

— **Foda-se...!** _**(beijo)**_...

— _**(beijo)**_ ...eu amo você... _**(beijo)**_...

— Eu amo você também... _**(beijo)**_ ...você trouxe o...?

— Sim... _**(beijo)**_ ...está no porta-luvas... _**(beijo)**_ ...

— Onde?

— Atrás de você. Aqui... Peguei. Tome.

— _**(beijo)**_ ...então... _**(beijo)**_ ...que sabor você trouxe?

— Eles só tinham 'Big Banana'.

— _**(beijo)**_ ...que importa? É tão bom quanto qualquer outro_**... (beijo)...**_

— _**...(beijo)...**_

— Espere. Não é este.

— Hã?

— O que, em nome de...! Quatre,_** isto não é **_lubrificante... é **Ben Gay**![1]

— Não, não é! Eu comprei lubrificante!

— Bem, como você chama isto, então?

— Oh... _**oh, meu Deus!**_ Como isto foi parar no porta-luvas? E **cadê** o lubrificante?

— Como diabos eu vou saber? Quatre, eu não posso usar isto!

— Eu peguei o lubrificante, juro!

— Mas isto é **Ben Gay**! O que você acha que eu tenho? _**Penile Arthritis**_?[2]

— **Não grite comigo!**

— Oh, caralh... Quatre...!

— Aquela senhora...!

— _**Que senhora?**_

— Uma na minha frente no caixa... eu lembro agora... ela não foi embora logo depois que pagou as compras. Ela parou do lado porque estava tentando encontrar as chaves do carro dela e... oh, meu Deus...!

— Ela pegou nosso lubrificante _**por engano?**_

— Eu acho que foi isso o que aconteceu.

— **QUATRE! **

— _**Foi um acidente**_, **não me culpe!**

— **Jesus!** Ela vai tratar as juntas dela com '_**lubrificante comestível sabor big banana'?**_

— ...

— _**E nós?!**_

— **Pare de gritar comigo!**

— _**Mas que merda!**_ Não consigo acreditar nisto...!

— Você não está sendo justo, Trowa!

— Ok, ok. Eu sinto muito... _**(beijo)**_ ...é só que... _**(beijo)**_ ...venho esperando isso a tanto tempo...!

— Humph.

— _**(beijo)**_ ...com lubrificante ou não, nós ainda podemos fazer, você sabe.

— _**Você só pode estar brincando!**_

— O quê?

— Não mesmo. Na-na-ni-na-nã...

— Qual o problema? Outros caras fazem isto o tempo todo, Quatre.

— Não, não, não e não! Você **NÃO VAI** enfiar o Trowa Júnior no meu traseiro _**SEM**_ lubrificante!

— Não vai doer tanto quanto você imagina, eu juro!

— **DE JEITO NEHUM!** A menos que você lubrifique, transar está fora de questão.

— **Pelo amor de Deus!** O que você está tentando fazer? _**Me matar?**_

— Bem feito por você ser tão tarado!

— **Tarado!** _**E.U.?!**_ Você quer isto tanto quanto eu, então não fique se fazendo de santo!

— Eu me recuso a falar com você assim – você está sendo irracional!

— **Ei, ei, eiii…! **_**Irracional?**_ Está falando a única pessoa que eu conheço que coloca em ordem alfabética e data, as caixas de sopa na despensa?!

— Oh... Isto foi golpe baixo, Trowa!

— O que é? Vai dizer que não é verdade?

— _**CHEGA!**_ Saia de cima de mim! Eu disse... ugh!... **Saia!**

— **AI! EI! Cuidado!**

— _**Saia,**_ Trowa! **AGORA**! E já!

— Esper... _**ARGH**_! **Jesus, Quatre! Isto dói!**

— **SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM!**

— Eu não posso! Os zípers de nossas calças prenderam!

— Eu não acredito nisto...! Você está _**preso em mim?**_

— Maldição! Espere... **Pronto!** _**Feliz, agora?**_

— Se eu não organizasse nossas caixas de sopa, nós dois estaríamos comendo experimentos biológicos se dependesse de você, sabe disso. Mas você não se importa com o que come, não é?! E ao menos eu tento fazer algo para fazer nossa casa um pouco mais habitável.

— ...

— _**Não comece!**_

— O quê?

— Eu estou esperando um pedido de desculpas.

— **...!?**

— **Diga logo, maldição, **ou você vai ficar** no celibato até sua próxima encarnação!**

— Você _**está**_ brincando.

— Lhe parece que eu esteja brincando?

— Jesus, deitado aí, praticamente nu, você parece mais um decadente e obsceno deus grego, do que um ditador miseráv...

— **DIGA!**

— Está bem, está bem! _**Cristo!**_** Eu sinto muito!**

— Você sente muito pelo _**o quê?**_

— **Por gritar com você.** Isto foi muito injusto de minha parte. Eu não deveria ter irritado você assim. _**Eu sinto muito.**_

— **... **

— _**(beijo)...(beijo)...**_

— _**(beijo) ... (beijo)...(beijo)...**_

— Hummm... Eu não tenho que entrar _**todo**_, você sabe.

— **Você é impossível, Trowa Barton!**

— _**...(beijo)...**_ _**eu também te amo, querido.**_

_**.  
**_

* * *

Fim do cap XD

.

**Notas da Revisora – Illy-chan:**

[1] _**Ben Gay**_ = Piada da Lorena com um correspondente em inglês do nosso conhecido "benguê", uma espécie de loção/pomada para diminuir inchaços e dores musculares e que auxilia horrores em casos de artrite, heheeheheheheheh.

[2] _**Penile Arthritis**_ = Obviamente, uma resposta de Trowa à altura do problema – trocadilho infame com os problemas de artrite da... pobre velhinha! *risos*

.

* * *

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

* * *

**Você acabou de ler: Inspiration Point (Lorena – Cap. único)**

.

**Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Sweet Dreams (Babaca – Cap. Único já postado)**

**Lost Vows** **(Trixie - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Nocturnal Games Series – Fic 02 (Babaca - Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Glow (Kracken – Cap. Único já postado)**

**In Your Eyes (Trixie – Cap. Único já postado)**

**Pet (Trixie – Cap. Único já postado)**

**Rattlesnakes (Trixie – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**When I'm SixtyFour (Lorena – Cap. único já postado)**

**Just Curious (DeathAngel125 – Cap. 01)**

**Bath House (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Another Day (Babaca – Cap. único já postado)**

Broken Jade (Sol_1056)

The Best Laid Plans (Caroline)

Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 02)

.

**Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

**Fanfic Original**

**Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 03 – Cap. já postado)**

.

**Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Sleep Deprivation (Sunhawk - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula - Extra 2 já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**He Promissed (CJMarie - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne – Cap. 01 já postada)**

**Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken - já postada)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Nightmares (Merula – Cap. Único já postado)**

**Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne – Cap. 02 já postada)**

Jornada (Aryam)

Scrooge (Sunhawk)

**E comente, claro XD**


End file.
